In data circuits for transmitting electronic signals at very high rates it has been necessary to convert the twisted-pair wiring of cable endings into flat-wired connections secured in a physical connector. When performing that operation it has been necessary to minimize the length of the flat wiring configuration as far as possible, so as to reduce cross-talk between circuits.
It has been the practice for the technician to remove the outer jacket insulation from an end portion of the cable, then to straighten out the protruding twisted wires each of which carries its separate insulation into a flat lateral configuration, and then to cut off the protruding wires and insert them into a connector. The connector is then crimped in order to securely attach the wires to respective terminals therein.